


Gifts

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders creates a birthday gift for Nathaniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

Anders quickly shoved the project he was working on under the covers and spun to face his lover.  "Oh, hello." He wiggled his fingers.

"What are you working on under there?" Nathaniel questioned from where he leaned against the doorway.

"Oh, nothing." Anders tried to smile innocently... and failed horribly.

"Come now.  You know you can't hide anything from me," Nathaniel raised his eyebrows and shifted, attempting to peer around Anders.

"Nope!" Anders twisted and clutched his arms around something that rattled ominously. "You're not allowed to see yet, Nate."

"Something for me?" Nathaniel blinked and shifted off of the doorframe.  "Whatever for?"

"I can buy my lover gifts, can't I?" Anders protested from his awkward half crouch. 

"Well, of course you can. Just," he paused and sighed, "No one ever has."

Anders rolled his eyes even though Nate couldn't see him.  "Well then leave and let me finish and you'll get it."  When he heard no reply he peeked over his shoulder to see if Nate had really left and breathed a huge sigh of relief when it appeared that way.

Several hours later, the present complete and wrapped in a silk pillowcase, Anders went hunting for his elusive Nathaniel.  When he found him, Nate was filling a dummy full of arrows in the training room.

"Finished it!" He cried out and stood patiently for Nathaniel to come to him.

In what seemed like an instant Nathaniel was at his side with a smile, "Are you sure this time?"

"No," Anders deadpanned, "I came looking for you and wrapped it up so prettily because I was going to keep working on it."

Nathaniel laughed and took the present, which clinked again.  With a small smile, he removed the silk wrapping to see a small set of glass vials all filled with various liquids.  "Anders, this is-?"

"Its a set of rare poisons and their antidotes.  I made the Antidotes myself and the Commander helped me with the poisons."

"Whatever for?" Nathaniel touched the cork in one of the vials.

"Because I forgot your birthday last year, and wanted to get you something this year."

Nathaniel blinked wordlessly and set the kit down on a barrel and pulled Anders into a deep kiss.  "Thank you." 


End file.
